The present invention relates to a wireless communication device, and more particularly to a wireless communication device having an integrated processing circuit and a memory embedded in a same semiconductor package, a wireless communication device having a radio frequency unit and a memory embedded in a same semiconductor device, and a wireless communication device having a radio frequency unit and a memory embedded in a same semiconductor module.
In a wireless communication module, a memory package is always installed external to the baseband processing package arranged for processing a baseband operation of the wireless communication module. In this arrangement, however, a large amount of package pins are required for signal transmission between the memory package and the baseband processing package. Furthermore, a plurality of PCB (Printed circuit board) conducting paths should also be required for signal transmission between the package pins of the memory package and the baseband processing package. This interface installed between the memory package and the baseband processing package may occupy a large area on the wireless communication module that can cause difficulties when designing the modern wireless communication system. Besides, the PCB conducting paths may bring lower signal quality and limited operation speed. Therefore, how to reduce the package pin count of the wireless communication module and thus reduce using PCB conducting paths to subsequently reduce the cost is a serious problem in the field of wireless communication system.